Nuevos paraísos
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Continuación de "Vidriera"][Long-Fic][AU-Humanos][México Norte x Colombia][Juan Pedro Sánchez x Catalina Gómez] Hay que aprender a dejar atrás los paraísos viejos para encontrar nuevos. Y la pregunta crucial es, entonces; ¿puede una persona ser un paraíso? — MexCol.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes acá utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad de LiveJournal, solo el fic es de mi completa autoría.**

N/A:

No tengo muchos motivos para haber escrito algo de ellos, solo los simples: que adoro este shipp con todas mis ganas y como parece que solo tres locos los seguimos y que nadie tuvo la idea de escribir algo concreto, yo me vi en la obligación. (?)

Aunque sea un universo alterno, ya que todavía no me sé tanto sobre los países históricamente como para escribir más serio (y sí, me da vergüenza escribir sobre un par de patrias de las que desconozco, me parece una falta de respeto(?)).

Así que bueno, espero que les guste.

.

Pareja: Juan Pedro Sánchez (México Norte) x Catalina Gómez (Colombia).

 **AU Humano.**

Dedicado a MarhayaXs de regalo de cumpleaños.  
¡Que lo disfrutes!

.

.

 **Nuevos paraísos**

1

.

—Lo siento, joven. No hay lugar.

Pedro abrió la boca para decir algo, quizá preguntar dónde más podía ir, pero se vio tan desanimado que dejó caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y, asintiendo, siguió de largo. La siguiente hacienda le ofreció una habitación solo por esa noche, que debía desalojar temprano porque ya estaba alquilada a partir del día siguiente. Se notó tanto que la mujer estaba haciéndole un favor, por lo que accedió sin pensarlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue poner a cargar el celular, arrojar la mochila a una esquina y tirarse en la cama, junto a la toma de corriente. Se conectó al wi-fi del lugar para poder ver si tenía mensajes o alguna cosa, ya que su crédito se hubo esfumado en intentos de llamadas en un país extranjero.

Tenía mensajes de su madre, preguntándole dónde estaba, ya que no podía contactar con Itzel tampoco.

Maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía tampoco un solo mensaje de su hermana para poder sentirse por lo menos más esperanzado.

—Pinche pendeja —dejó ir, tan poéticamente como pudo, antes de contestarle a su madre y ponerse en pie para ir a la ducha.

En otros diez minutos, estaba casi desmayado en la cama, roncando abiertamente del cansancio que tenía encima.

.

—¡Catalina, despierte!

Ante el vozarrón de su buena tía, estuvo parada junto a la cama antes de abrir los ojos, lo que decayó en un traspié y un dolor de cabeza iniciante por el brusco movimiento. Se quejó molesta y después salió al baño, encargándose de lo requerido para iniciar el día más despierta. La mayor la esperaba con café, cuyo olor llegó a sentir apenas salir del baño.

—Te llamé tres veces.

—Perdone, tía —dijo clarito y dulzón, mientras bebía su infusión cotidiana.

Su tía se llamaba Irene Gómez, era la hermana mayor de su madre, que se llamaba exactamente como ella: Catalina Gómez, un motivo muy enorme para odiar que le digan por su nombre completo. Le resultaba en un regaño muy severo. La tía tenía el pelo igual de castaño que el suyo, la misma tonada de piel y una sonrisa muy similar. Se notaba el parentesco de lejos.

—No importa, igual vas bien. Pero escucha y atiende cuando te hablan, estás es las nubes desde que volviste ayer —La mujer tenía una voz adorablemente severa, significando esto que hablaba de forma dulce pero escondía muchas malas intenciones dependiendo lo que decía, podía transmitir dos mensajes al mismo tiempo. Era otra cosa que compartía con su sobrina.

—Es que vi a un mexicano hermoso ayer —dijo, alargando la segunda vocal del "hermoso", encogiéndose de hombros, con una expresión divertida ante la cara de reproche de su tía—. Era bien lindo, tendrías que haberlo visto.

—Ay, ay, ay. Te mando a trabajar a la tienda y me vienes con ésta. ¿Se puede saber qué tenía que hacer un muchachito joven en un lugar de ropa femenina, Coco?

Así le gustaba que le digan, a esa forma respondía.

—Estaba perdido el pobre, no pude decirle nada, si no lo traía para la casa.

Su tía casi escupe el café y ella carcajeó ante eso.

—¡Coco! Mija, nada de traer hombres sin el consentimiento de sus mayores —reprochó, con cierta alarma, después se puso angustiosa—. Mira si te pasa algo, tan joven y hermosa como eres…

—Pero era lindo, tía. Lindo no de los que son lindos y pasajeros, lindos de los que tienen una sonrisa hermosa y tierna como mi Panchito divino de mi corazón, que te dan ganas de abrazarlo con toda la fuerza —explicó, llevándose las manos al corazón de recordar la carita tierna del mexicano y al mismo tiempo la de su hermano menor. Oyó a la tía suspirando.

—Ay, Coco… —Sacudió la cabeza, resignada a la actitud de su sobrina.

—Si vuelve algún día va a ver, tía, se lo voy a traer a la casa y verá que lo que yo le digo es cierto.

—¿Y el candidato le dijo el nombre, por lo menos? —indagó, volviendo a estar tranquila y a su desayuno, ahora con un deje de interés. No era como si su sobrina viviera enamorándose de todos a su alrededor.

—Sí —Y alargó la vocal con entusiasmo—. Me ha dicho que se llama Pedro.

Y fue todo.

Quince minutos después iba de camino a tomar el bus para llegar al centro. Al tiempo estuvo llegando a la puerta de la tienda, abriendo y volteando el cartel que señalaba el hecho en cuestión. Se posicionó tras el mostrador y sacó su celular, luego de todos los papeles con cuentas de debajo.

—A ver, día, pórtese bien hoy —murmuró, tirándose el pelo hacia atrás y acomodándose su tan querido pañuelo azul sobre la cabeza para que el mismo no le molestara.

.

En ese momento, Juan Pedro Sánchez pensaba que tenía frío y un hambre inhumana naciéndole desde lo más profundo de su sistema madrugado, que tenía veintitrés años y estaba varado en la capital de Colombia en pleno verano, buscando a su hermana melliza de misma edad y rasgos físicos; castaños, morenos, ojos oscuros y, ella por lo menos, un carácter de _su chingada madre_.

Pero la verdad era que se cruzaba con muchas chicas que tenían rasgos parecidos y, a quien sea que preguntaba, ni idea de Itzel Sánchez o María _de no-sabía cuánto_.

Había logrado decir el nombre completo de esa amiga de su hermana al menos tres veces y era todo lo que su mente podía lograr. El sentirse perdido cada vez que daba vuelta a una esquina no ayudaba, por lo que se la pasó más que nada sentado en la plaza del día anterior y por los alrededores.

Cada diez o veinte minutos se tomaba un momento para mandar a su hermana donde no viera la luz del sol.

Era pleno mediodía y el sol quemaba, aunque no hiciera un enorme calor. Se sentó bajo un árbol a refunfuñar y comer un paquete de papas fritas, con una botella de agua al lado. Acostumbraba a comer generosamente, pero la verdad era que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría vagando hasta dar con su hermana y no quería arriesgarse a gastar el dinero extra que tenía para el boleto de regreso.

La idea tampoco era gastarse el que llevaba para su hermana, aunque si ésta seguía sin aparecer, pues allá ella.

Miró a través de la plaza, donde estaban los puestos comerciales atiborrados de gente, principalmente el escaparate donde se había sentado el día anterior y donde sabía que estaba la chica atendiendo al público. Se paró del pasto, acomodándose la mochila en la espalda y sacudiéndose los pantalones por posibles residuos, encaminándose en dirección a su única conocida hasta ahora.

Se sentía solo, no iba a mentir. Había sido la única en sonreírle desde su llegada a ese país.

.

Catalina iba de un lado a otro atendiendo gente, las chicas delgadas querían ropa más chica y las más grandes "un tallecito más", además de las madres molestas y frustradas que no dejaban de dar opiniones y siempre querían ver extras. Coco empezaba a pensar que vendía vestidos y ropa casual (no de gala, iban a usar esos "trapos" a la larga del día y que no tenían por qué dudar tanto), no sonrisas falsas y forzadas.

—¿Podría ser un talle más chico?

—Lo siento, no tenemos en ese.

—¡Disculpe, señorita, ¿me alcanza ese que dejé hace rato…?

¿Y ella qué sabía qué había dejado hace rato? Eran unas quince personas metidas ahí adentro.

Entre esas idas y vueltas lo vio; sentado justo en medio del local, con su mochila y la mirada en todas direcciones entre la gente, charlando con un par de señoras aparentemente entretenidas con él. Pegó un bote en su lugar y se puso sumamente nerviosa en cuestión de segundos.

" _Enfócate en tu trabajo, Coco_ ", se dijo, dirigiéndose entre el gentío a la caja registradora para poder cobrar y despedirse de un par de personas. Al cabo, otra vez estuvo tras las puertas de los cambiadores con las chicas hablándoles desde adentro y las madres atrás. No supo cuánto tiempo en específico hubo pasado hasta que el silencio se dio, casi de forma abrupta y llegando a perturbarla.

Se sentó medio desplomándose sobre los bancos a mitad de la tienda.

—¿Día cansador, chava?

Pegó un salto otra vez y se irguió, mirándolo con sorpresa y una mano en el pecho.

—Ay, por Dios, casi me matas del susto.

Pedro se rió divertido.

—Las señoras era chéveres.

—¿Es chiste?

—Una se quejaba de que la güera era muy chingona.

Fue el turno de Coco de reírse, con la mirada ajena sobre sí, intensa y emocionada. Pedro en realidad era un manojo de nervios. Después de las risas, siguió un silencio incómodo por unos instantes…

—¿Viene siempre tanta gente?

—A esta hora y en esta época sí, pero ya se calma. ¿Y tú por qué viniste hoy?

—Dije de volver ayer, ¿no es cierto? —recordó a último segundo. Coco jugueteó con las manos nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Sí, bueno. No esperaba que fuera de verdad, parce —Sonrió más confiada, aflojándose un poco de los nervios iniciales—. Pero bueno, a ver; ¿estás de vacaciones aquí?

El cambio de actitud hizo que él sonriera casi por inercia, inclinando la cabeza de lado, como si ayudara a verla mejor.

—Sí y no, vine para ayudar a mi hermana, pero tuve un buen problema…

—¿Un problema?

—No la encuentro.

Cata pareció quedarse en pausa un segundo, asimilando lo que acababa de decirle aquel muchachito lindo que se apareció sorpresivamente dos días seguidos y ahora pasaba de tener una cara tierna a una lastimosa. Le sorprendió lo rápido que la desesperación pareció bullirle por las venas al imaginarse a sí misma en una situación similar.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, en espera de que llegara alguna cosa para decirle. El muchacho se inclinó hacia adelante, recargando los codos en las piernas y su mentón en una de sus manos, mirándola con lo que parecía hasta diversión.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Casi podía jurar que estaba haciéndole una broma de mal gusto.

Pero Pedro parecía tan burlesco como realista en su expresión.

—Sí, wey.

Y ahora Cata sí vio cierto grado de desolación en la expresión del muchacho, que le hizo volver a juntar sus manos nerviosas para no llevar una a su hombro y verse muy atrevida o algo. Razonó muchísimo qué decir, dudando de abrir o no la boca.

—P-Pero… —inició a decir, siendo interrumpida apenas intentó nada.

—¿Quieres que salgamos? No conozco nada de Bogotá…

La chica lo miró congelada unos segundos, pensando en la preocupación y sospechas de su tía puestas en aquel muchacho. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, intentando encontrar algo que le declarara que era un tipo malo y en quien desconfiar, pero Pedro ni siquiera olía como los vagos mochileros, que daban vueltas por la ciudad llevando su mochila grande con todo lo importante dentro.

Además, acababa de darle una pauta clave: estaba hablándole de un tema que quizá no debería de decirle a alguien que apenas se conoce. ¿Quién en su sano juicio revela así como así que está solo en semejante situación? Le dio a entender, como detalle ligero y sin importancia, que ella podía ser la única persona que conocía ahí de más de un día…

—Yo te muestro Bogotá —Accedió, cerrando la boca que había quedado abierta por la sorpresa, sonriendo convencida.

.

Continuará

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **Los primeros capítulos son más bien cortos, pero los siguientes tendrán tendencia a ser un poquito más largos, aunque sea.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews! Muchas gracias por leer, díganme qué les pareció.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes acá utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad de LiveJournal, solo el fic es de mi completa autoría.**

 **No lo dije en el capítulo anterior:** Este fic es la continuación de "Vidriera", el primer drabble que escribí de estos dos.

.

.

 **Nuevos paraísos**

2

.

Al cabo del horario laboral, Coco llamó a su tía y dijo que no volvería hasta un par de horas después, a lo que recibió un interrogatorio efusivo y corto y finalmente un permitido, aunque no lo hubiese pedido.

Pedro no se había ido de la tienda desde el momento en que apareció, quedándose sentado en una esquina tras el mostrador mientras jugaba con su celular y tiraba conversación a la chica cuando volvía al lugar. Apenas estuvo todo hecho y salieron de la tienda, cruzaron la plaza que tenía el reloj.

No era la plaza la que tenía el reloj, era más bien un edificio al que el mexicano apenas prestaba atención entera: una iglesia. Él se había sentado bajo los árboles de los canteros ayer y ese mismo día y ¿no se había dado cuenta? Incluso la chica le había señalado el reloj…

—La iglesia de Nuestra Señora de las Nieves —enunció ella, cruzándose el bolso y mirando también el edificio, después a él—. Vamos por acá —dijo entretenida, dándose cuenta de que el moreno miraba todo como si acabara de pasar por ahí por primera vez—. Vamos hasta la plaza Simón Bolívar y ya habrás visto varias cosas, parce.

—No manches, es como si apenas viera todo —Se sentía idiota consigo mismo, caminando junto a la chica. Lo único que había notado era que las calles eran peatonales y la gente iba y venía como por todo sector comercial, que había arbolitos y sombra para sentarse.

Necesitaba ser un poco más observador…

—Estuviste un poco apretado, no te preocupes —animó ella, mientras avanzaban—. Esta es la calle séptima, frente a ti el Mercado y el corazón de Bogotá.

Había un grado de diversidad de gente llamativo.

Pedro se acordó de México: un abarrote de personas parecido, atestado hasta la madre de bullicio. También del departamentito que alquilaba en el centro y que había dejado desorganizada, con la guitarra sobre la cama (que se arrepentía horrores de no haber llevado) y a su perro Chihuahua, que estaba en manos de uno de sus conocidos.

Y, por un momento que le resultó efímero, se acordó de las tardes de sol, tequila y tacos bajo la sombras de los árboles en el campo de sus abuelos; donde tocaba y cantaba alguna cosa improvisada y escuchaba cantando a su hermana y abuela, sintiéndose hecho.

Recordarlo fue como meter el dedo y remover herida de la puñalada recibida hace algún tiempo.

Miró a la chica a su lado, que iba en una mezcla de silencio y charla trivial sobre algunos detalles de la ciudad. Diciendo que tuviera cuidado cuando se trataba de andar entre mucha gente, que los autos empezaban a cruzar, que tenía veinte años.

Tenía tres años menos, una madurez notable e envidiable y supo que estaba de vacaciones de la universidad sin que se lo dijera, no parecía ser de las chicas que trabajaban solamente.

Tuvo una mezcla entre tranquilidad y preocupación por los mismos motivos que lo venían atajando hasta entonces. Su hermana era una idiota desaparecida que se la tendría que aguantar lindo cuando la viera pero, al mismo tiempo y gracias a ello, iba caminando con una chica bonita y carismática…

—Este es el teatro Jorge Eliécer Gaitán —Casi que pareció recitarlo.

—¿Y qué estudias? —preguntó, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Voy a ser profesora de historia —respondió segura—. En dos años lo termino. Me gusta leer y estudiar…

Pedro asintió con interés, sonriendo ladino.

—¿Y te gusta la música?

—Pues claro, de clásico a cumbia y canto cuando creo que nadie me escucha —declaró, mientras pasaban el teatro e iban dejándolo atrás—. Me gusta mucho bailar y las fiestas —Sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban de vergüenza, pero el muchacho sonrió más encantado y entretenido ante eso.

—¡Yo igual amo las fiestas! Y me gusta cantar —Se notó galante, lo que la hizo reír divertida.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y tu hermana cómo es?

—Mi hermana es mi melliza —aclaró—. Es la menor por dos minutos, pero parece la mayor por años, wey —Se burló—. Quiso venir a Colombia a estudiar porque quería ver qué tal y porque tenía una amiga, que tiene un nombre raro y no me lo acuerdo. Hace poco tuvo un problema de plata y me pidió socorro, así que acá estoy medio perdido y la pendeja a saber dónde.

Catalina se rió otra vez, por la forma de expresarse cada cierta cantidad de palabras generales.

—Me matas con tu acento, parce.

Pedro se sonrió nervioso. Ella siguió;

—Aquí la zona administrativa y más comercio. Allá adelante la plaza Simón Bolívar y llevamos caminando unos veinte minutos…

El muchacho asintió, mirando en todas direcciones cuando estuvieron en la plaza. Catalina levantó la palma de su mano, mostrándole los cinco dedos.

—Acá cinco cosas —dijo, señalando hacia uno de los lados—: Catedral privada de Bogotá —Movió un poco la mano al lado de ésta—, a su lado la iglesia San Francisco de Asís y, al lado, el respaldo de la casa de Nariño, allí supuestamente vive nuestro… —carraspeó un momento—… presidente —Él se acercó a su lado, poniéndose detrás e inclinándose para poder seguir la dirección de su mano.

Ella se giró hacia atrás, retrocediendo tres pasos de los nervios por topárselo tan cerca y a su altura.

Pedro le sacaba quizá más de diez centímetros, le llegaba a la barbilla más o menos y, definitivamente, no se lo esperaba tan cerca. Tragó saliva y jugó con sus manos un segundo, omitiendo la expresión sorprendida y con tinte de diversión en su acompañante. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo giró sobre sí mismo.

—Allá está el Palacio Liévano, donde funciona la alcaldía de la ciudad —terminó de explicar.

Bueno, veinte minutos de caminata, puntos a ver y el suficiente tiempo para charlar variedades. Aunque ella sentía que había hablado sin parar desde que salieron.

—Oye, ¿vamos a tomar café? —preguntó entonces el muchacho, señalando a una de las cafeterías que rodeaba la plaza, ella asintió sin dudar.

Tomaron lugar junto a la ventana del local, en lo que pedían sus infusiones y unas porciones de torta de chocolate. Pedro no estaba especialmente acostumbrado a lo dulce y más bien comenzaba a extrañar masticar algo que le hiciera picar, pero no se vio dispuesto a rechazar lo aconsejado por su compañía.

Charlaron cerca de treinta minutos entre café y chocolate. De la escuela, de paisajes, de otros lugares de Colombia que serían hermosos de visitar algún día, de viajar por más lugares que solo aquellos. Y fue Catalina quien más habló fue, no porque no dejara hablar a su compañero, sino porque éste se molestaba en que solo ella fuese la que más lo hiciera.

—Pero bueno, ya. ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Tu hermana vino hace mucho? —preguntó curiosa, mientras le volvían a llenar la taza de café. Ya comenzaba a notar que le dolía la cabeza de tanto escuchar su propia voz.

—Pues ella está aquí desde hace cuatro años —afirmó—. Acordamos que estaría esperando en el aeropuerto, pero estuve ahí rodando unas cuatro horas y no apareció —Se rió, incómodo.

—Oh, qué lástima. Pero ¿cómo es que no la encuentras? ¿No te dijo nada? —Pedro negó, encogiéndose de hombros, la chica optó mejor por cambiar de tema—. Entonces, ¿cómo es tu nombre completo?

—Juan Pedro Sánchez —recitó, con un tinte de molestia, ella se rió—. ¿Es chistoso?

—Es que los Juanes dominarán el mundo, parce —alegó divertida, haciéndolo reír también.

—Si son todos como el de la camisa negra, estaría chévere —El comentario la hizo carcajear más—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Fácil: Catalina Gómez. Pero mejor me dices Coco —aclaró—. Y tu Sánchez, como una de las amigas de mi hermana…

—Es común —restó importancia, tomando tu tercer o cuarto café y sintiendo cómo empezaban a hacer efervescencia en su estómago. Cata dudó un segundo de preguntar algo, siendo interrumpida entonces—. Antes de venir, mi hermana me dijo que buscara a su amiga por cualquier cuestión, pero ella sí tenía un nombre difícil —Su compañera levantó una ceja, escuchándolo—. Era: María de la… algo… se me va.

Catalina pestañeó repetidas veces, reacomodándose en su silla y pensándolo un poco.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

—Itzel —dijo, fácil.

La muchacha sonrió divertida y consternada, nerviosa, como si fuera una broma.

—A poco y la amiga es María de la Coromoto Páez Miranda —Pedro fue abriendo los ojos a medida que decía el nombre.

—… ¿cómo sabes, wey? —En serio acababan de tomarlo por sorpresa.

—María es mi hermana, parce —Se rió de nervios, mientras sacudía la cabeza y rebuscaba su celular del bolso.

—¡No manches!

—Dame un segundo —alegó, llevándose el celular a la oreja y esperando a que contestaran, dos tonos después, se hizo oír su hermana del otro lado.

— _¡Coquito hermosa! ¿Pasó algo?_

—María, ¿estaba el hermano de Itzel por venir a Colombia, por casualidad?

— _Ay, Coco, ¿cómo sabes?_

La aludida miró al muchacho, que estaba pasmado y no despegaba los ojos del celular ni de ella.

—Es que me lo encontré y… —No pudo evitar cambiarse al modo regaño al seguir apreciando a su acompañante estupefacto y sin saber del todo qué estaba ocurriendo—. A ver, explícame una cosa, señorita: ¿cómo se van a Venezuela sin avisarle al pobre, eh? Está acá en Bogotá perdido y solo y ustedes muy de vacaciones por allá.

— _¡¿Te encontraste al Pedro?!_

—Pásame a Itzel, María.

— _Un minuto._

Catalina repiqueteó los dedos sobre la mesa, seria y con cara molesta. Pedro pareció reaccionar ante el sonido y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Está dónde? —preguntó.

—En Venezuela, con mi hermana —repitió al muchacho.

—¡Pinche pendeja!

— _¿Hola, Coco?_

—Hola, Itzel, aguarda —Le pasó el celular a Pedro, que casi se lo arrebata de las manos para plantárselo en la oreja.

—¡ITZEL! Tú me estás tirando puro choreo, ¡¿verdad?! ¡No manches, wey! ¡¿ESTÁS EN VENEZUELA?! ¡Te la mamaste, cabrona! —chilló al aparato, poniéndolo delante de su boca para hacerse oír mejor.

La chica miró alrededor, la gente se giró a verlos por el escándalo, a medio camino entre reírse por la sarta de insultos extranjeros que le sonaban cómicos o morirse de vergüenza por ser el centro de atención del local. Se tapó la boca para no reírse, porque era lo más predominante.

Pedro estaba a medio camino de tirar todo lo que tenía delante, imaginando que su hermana estaba donde los objetos caían. Él se hacía un viaje de horas y se tragaba la angustia de que podría pasarle algo y ella muy tranquila en otro país. ¿Qué clase de aire mental le pasaba por la cabeza a Itzel para no decirle "No vengas, me voy de vacaciones al país de al lado"?

—¿ _Qué pedo, Pedrito?_ —escuchó que le respondían, la rabia le subió los colores hasta las orejas—. _¿Te lo pasas bonito en Colombia con la Coco?_

.

Continúa

.


End file.
